RPlog:The Caspian Plague
Morganna follows Doctor Faust into the lab, slowly and lethargically, she coughs, "Never thought stubbornness would be good." Kadgie walks out of her office looking around the waiting room. Dr_Angalun_Faust sits in the lab working. Morganna pokes her head into the lab, she's wearing a robe. A slight cough escapes her lips. HOLO: Incoming Transmission... HOLO: ...Connection established. HOLO: Adlerson appears in the display. Kadgie looks to the holo screen, her face tired and weary. She looks surprised as she sees Adlerson in the holovid "Morlok?" HOLO: Adlerson sits behind the desk in his office both jacket and cap and gloves gone. He looks tired and wary but smiles warmly as he sees you "Kadgie!" He looks around the center to see if anyone else is within listening distance. Kadgie looks to the door as Morganna coughs. She nods to her then turns back to the holocam. Morganna nods to Kadgie and coughs, "Am.. I inturrupting anything?" Kadgie looks to Morganna and nods "I just got a call...can it wait?" HOLO: Adlerson lowers his voice slightly maintaining the warm smile but it is easy to see he is worried "How are you doing? You do not look too good." Morganna coughs and snorts, "Yeah... I'm just bored.." she plods away, looking for another victim to talk to. Kadgie breaks out into a violent coughing fit and wipes the blood from her mouth as it pours out. She looks as if she's lost *lots* of weight as she speaks in a raspy voice "I-I'm ok.." she attempts to lie. HOLO: The smile seems to vanish as he looks at you and your fit but struggles to keep it in place as if you atleast lend you some moral support "Hang in there Kadgie. Dagny and our people over at Sullust is working as hard and fast as they can last I heard they were harvesting the right moss..." He sighs and shakes his head slowly as if wanting to say something but then decides against it "It should be with you shortly." Kadgie leans against her chair weakly and heavily. She wipes her mouth again and stares at the holovid. You know something's wrong, when she doesn't notice that there's something else on your mind. She groans a little and watches the holovid, her eyelids half-way closed "They...they need to hurry..." she finally manages to say. Morganna wanders back to Kadgie's office, she stifles her coughing, blood spurting from her nose as she peeks in quietly. HOLO: Adlerson wants to reach out and touch but manages to sit still. The frows grows more and more heavy and the struggle to keep the smile in place also. He shakes his head and looks down then back up at you not saying anything for a moment. After a minute he speaks "You should really rest Kadgie. Lie down and rest let someone look after you until the cure arrives." Kadgie manages to shake her head, although it's very slight and weak "I can't.." she coughs out. Another wave of coughs hits her and now..she's coughing up more blood. "I...I.." is all you hear out of her as she stumbles over and falls to the floor. Morganna listens to the conversation and she coughs, leaping into the room, Kadgie!" HOLO: Adlerson shoots up from his chair and leans forward raising his voice to get someone else in the receiving room to hear him "Hey! She needs help!" The smile completely vanished now the only thing left is one huge frown. A Scarred woman leaps in front of the holo, grabbing Kadgie, she coughs violently, blood dripping from her mouth as she yells "Doctor! We need.." her words are lost in an intense coughing fit. Kadgie lies on the floor, blood pouring out of her nose as she lies there. HOLO: Morganna included in transmission. HOLO: Adlerson remains leaned forward as he looks at the scene in the other end anger fear confusion and a host of other emotions ravaging trough him. He nods once "You take care of her in the meantime madam. That is all I ask." Another doctor comes rushing into the office. She takes a look at Kadgie and frowns pronouncing "she's lost more blood then she can make.." she turns to a nurse "let's get some blood here...and stop the bleeding from the nose. Morganna looks at the Holo with fear in her eyes, medics bustle into the room, "I don't know how.." she says in desperation, blood staining her own face. Kadgie groans once, then falls silent again as the medics bustle around her. HOLO: Adlerson shakes his head frantically in responce. If one didn't know him one might actually think he was panicing "Just put her to bed don't let her get up. She will want to when she comes to consciousness again but if nessesary strap her to the bed! She must rest if she is to heal.." Morganna coughs violently, she swipes a hand at the holo, the image of Adlerson pixilating at her frantic touch, "Who will cure us?" she asks.. "She'd better not die.." the scarred woman bends over as she coughs, her left eye glowing a furious blue. Kadgie reacts to the blood as it's administered to her, by violently coughing and vomiting on the floor. She groans and blood spews over everything. As more blood is pumped into her, her shudders slow and then eventually stop altogether. A few minutes later she starts to move, slowly and slightly. HOLO: Adlerson slowly slips back into his chair all the time watching the scene unfold infront of him. He replies to Morganna with a low almost sad voice "We will." Morganna looks up at the holo, and back at Kadgie, she takes a deep, shuddering breath, ignoring the blood running down her face as she sneers, "When?" she snaps, "Today? Tomorow? Next week?" she coughs violently, "From what I've heard you've known about this for.." her sentence is fragmented by coughs, "A while.. give us the cure.." Kadgie moves again and she attempts to lift herself up, but is unsuccessful. She groans softly from the floor. HOLO: Adlerson closes his eyes for a moment then opens them again and looks at Morganna. "Soon." is all he says. He repeats once "Soon." Morganna shoves away a Medic that tries to put a hand on her shoulder, the medic glowers at Morganna, but the scarred woman keeps an intent glare on Adlerson, "I have been sick for months, you can't tell me 'soon'." she puts her face right up to the holo, her organic right eye burns with fire, "I need it now.. I'm dying, she's dying, and if we all die your sorry imperial asses will be paying for this.." she coughs violently. Kadgie groans again and slowly comes to. She manages to put her weight on her elbows, but there's a grimmancing expression on her face. HOLO: Adlerson's expression turns harder as he returns Morganna's stare "It is out of my control that is all I can say." Morganna growls and sneers, she coughs, "You'd better get it into your control, smuggle some out, or if I live, I'll come over to Sullust and.." she coughs so violently that blood gushes from her nose and mouth, her sentence completely cut off, her expression from anger to fear. HOLO: Adlerson looks to Kadgie then to Morganna then to the rest of the room calling out to anyone that might be listening "Would someone get of their butts and help these two?!?" Morganna takes a deep breath as soem medics help her, she struggles, stubborn to the last, "_You_ help us.." she wheezes, "Get us that frigging Moss...." HOLO: Adlerson's gaze returns to meet Morganna's again just holding it not saying anything. The same mix of emtions can be seen in his eyes everything from anger to fear. Kadgie moves to sit up holding her head in her hands. She groans as she continues to hold her head. Morganna forecefully pulls from some medics that are trying to restrain her so she can have some medication, she glares at Adlerson, a blood red tear drips from her eye, "You'll be the murderer here, not me.." she sneers, coughing violently, blood spitting on the holoprojector, "I can't blame myself for any more deaths.. it's all your fault now." Kadgie looks up to the holoprojecter and blinks, and groans HOLO: Adlerson's gaze turns if possible even harder as his eyes narrow into this slits. He replies with a low growl "You just do no get it do you? I am doing what I can to get that moss over and you will have it soon. I am doing everything in my power but unlike you I have someone who pulls my strings." Something twinkles in the corner of his left eye perhaps a tear? Morganna points at Kadgie, the Medics are nowkeeping a fair distance from morganna, she coughs violently, "you're Killing her!" she growls, "Ignore your frigging commanders, get us the fricking moss," her tone is frantic, "She's almost died.." she coughs violently, wiping blood from her face with her hand., "She almost died in my friiging arms, I thought it was impossible for me to care about whether someone lived or died.. but I do..." she sneers, and shouts, "For once in my life I care about something.. and I don't want to see it die because of some banthapoodoo." Kadgie blinks several times as she recovers from her previous coughing fit. She hears Morganna and looks at her with dull, half-closed eyes. A light smirk overcomes her face as she hears Morganna's words. HOLO: Adlerson suddenly raises his voice almost to a shout "Do you not think I care? I /love/ that woman in your arms!" He shakes his head as he lowers his voice to a normal level again "I cannot give you a worthy explanation now though I beg for your understanding Atleast there is hope now! The moss will come to you in time and you will both live. If I do as you suggest..." He lets the rest of the sentance hang in the air but the implication should be pretty obvious. Kadgie manages just enough strength to say in as commanding and stern voice as possible, although it's still raspy "that's *enough* you two...." she swallows and wipes the blood from her face "this will *not* help us..." Morganna blinks and pauses, there's that damn word 'love' again, she coughs, regains her composure and sneers, "If you.... love... her, pull on your strings and get the moss here..." she stops and glares at Kadgie, coughing, "But he.." she points at the holo.. and says no more. Dr_Angalun_Faust walks around in the lab. Kadgie looks to Morganna, still holding her head. She stands, then falls down, then stands again "I *don't* care..." she speaks in a stern whisper "this isn't helping..." she makes her way to her chair and sits. HOLO: Adlerson shoots Kadgie a quick glance or what was ment as one but it lingers on her tormented body and face. He looks from Kadgie to Morganna and back again. Morganna scowls darkly and calms down a little she coughs, "you're going to die, Kadgie.." she sinks to the floor, as her rage gives way, so does her strength, although she still has an intensely angry glare in her eye. Dr_Angalun_Faust Comes into the waiting area after hearing the commotion. His men following. "What is going on here?" HOLO: Adlerson shakes his head vigorously almost as if he is forcing the possibility out of reality when he speaks "No she is not going to die and neither are you! There is still /hope/! Hope is what we have and hope is what is going to pull you trough this." Kadgie turns to the holocam "Morlok....Dagny is coming right..?" she looks at her hand and mumbles more to herself "of course she's coming...what's wrong with you..." her eyes glaze over with what appears to be tears. She turns to Morganna and nos "I know...." she runs a hand through her hair "I know...but *you* better get in the bacta, until the moss is recovered..." she says gesturing towards the medics who comply. She wipes a tear from her face and then looks to Adlerson. Morganna looks to Kadgie with a sad gaze, "you... go into bacta, you can't do anything til the moss gets here.. please.." she coughs volently, "Dagny... I.. I know her.." she looks at her bruised hands and legs, she runs a shaking hand over her fac, "Oh space, look at me" Dr_Angalun_Faust looks at Kadgie and then at the man on the monitor. He motions to Thaneus and he walks over to the right of morganna. HOLO: Adlerson inclines his head as he looks at Kadgie as if to ask 'what'? Kadgie looks at Morlok, for what seems to be forever, tears streaming down her face "take..care of...Wiyaana for me.." she says simply. She then turns to Morganna and shakes her head "I'm too far gone....you still can be saved.." Morganna stands up shakily and looks around, her eyes rest nervously on Faust and Thaneus, but she looks at Kadgie, "No.. please.. you can be saved." she coughs and sheaks her head, "you have to.." HOLO: Adlerson closes his eyes for a moment at Kadgie's words shaking his head refusing utterly to accept the meaning of them. "I will take care of Wiyanna but I will take care of her with you love. /Listen/ to me! You will live but rest let your body preserve what life is left rest and Dagny will soon come with the moss. I love you too much to let you die Kadgie." What concerns he might have had for letting other hear about his feelings for Kadgie is gone long time ago. Kadgie looks to the holo and smiles lightly, peace coming over her. She leans her head against the back of the chair "I can't..." she utters "I still can research the parasite..." she says to the three in the room with her. Morganna slumps to the ground, she coughs, her strong body slowly leaking strength, "I feel terrible.." she mutters. HOLO: Adlerson watches Kadgie his unease at not being able to be there for her evident as the sun in a clear sky. He takes a deep breath and look from Kadgie to Morganna and back again. He half whispers "I love you Kadgie. Now hang in there I won't let you take the easy road I need you Wiyanna needs you Dagny and Darrien need you. Don't chicken out on us be strong though it hurts like hell." Kadgie continues her slow breathing rate as she continues to lean against the back of her chair, the slight smirk on her face. She mouths out "I love you too..." Dr_Angalun_Faust Walks in and directs his people...."THANIUS, get that woman," pointing at Kadgie, "50mil of Christonomeme. Arius, get the other woman into Bactra--Stat--. MOVE..." He looks at the holo as his people move, others helping him... HOLO: For the first time since the very start of the conversation a tiny smile can be seen on his lips. His gaze lingers on his loved one for quite some time then he shoots Morganna a quick glance before leaning forward to close the connection. Morganna coughs out a large volume of blood, she passes out, slumping onto the floor, murmuring, "Love...". She hits the ground with a thump. HOLO: <> Dr_Angalun_Faust directs Thanius to help with Morganna...(go to BAC Morg) He takes the blood and plasma mix and changes Kadgie's IV. He then asks her..."Do you want me to give you the DZ-450 (cure that damages liver)? I'll get you to the Bactra too." Kadgie shakes her head at Faust "no...save it for...for those that really need it.." she coughs out. Dr_Angalun_Faust faust grows tierd of Kadgie's stubbornness and gives her a weak shot of Delphine. The sedative takes hold instantly making Kadgie drowsy but not putting her to sleep....Dr.Faust is a proffessional. "You listen her madam Rodo, I am not in the mood to see you sit here and die. We have plenty of material and to allow you to die would be a sin before the light." Kadgie looks to Faust, her smile still on her face "go..find a cure...don't worry about me.." she waves her hand weakly in Faust's general direction. Morganna floats in bacta. Caspian Plague, The